The Many Stories of Angels Memorial
by DrWhohouselock221b
Summary: This is a growing compilation of ONE SHOTS I'm building. There is a table of contents that states the descriptions, themes and pairings for each story. There is a variation of each, but I tend to focus a lot on Ethan Willis/Leanne and Willis/Rox and a lot of Willis h/c and angst (sorry). But don't let that deter you, I promise to not disappoint.
1. Table of Contents

1\. Hello! This is a compilation of **one-shots** I'm working on. This first page will turn out to be the table of contents for every story. There will be a description and a list of themes/pairings for each story. I did this so you can find what you're looking for easily. Check it out!

2\. **No Matter What We Do: **An older patient with pneumonia is being treated by Dr. Willis when a combative patient targets him. Willis is caught in a one-sided fight. The damage is done and recovery begins.

**Themes: **Ethan Willis hurt/comfort, Rox/Ethan slight slash (not a lot though). Drama and some Willis angst near the end.

3\. **For Those I've Saved Before:** Ethan and Rox are called in to respond to a two-car collision. The car catches fire with a kid still inside and Willis risks his life to get him out. Rox doesn't understand why Ethan continues to risk his life time and time again with no regard for his own life.

**Themes: **Ethan Willis angst. Rox is there for him. Drama and some h/c but just a tiny bit. Ethan & Rox partners.


	2. No Matter What We Do (Willis hc & angst)

"Hello, Mrs. Wilkons. I understand you're experiencing some breathing problems?" Dr. Willis was standing next to the hospital bed with an older woman, late 60's.

She took a rattled breath, "It feels like there's water in my lungs Doctor, I was doing fine earlier. It wasn't hard to ignore it when I was watching Jeopardy this morning."

"Well, let's see what I can do, I'm just going to listen to your chest, can you lean back for me?" He placed the stethoscope on her chest to listen to the rattling within.

"Sounds like you've got a mild case of pneumonia, Mrs. Wilkons. Usually, it's not a big deal, but older patients tend to be more at risk. I'm going to admit you so we can get you on some medication and bed rest, alright? Sound good?"

She nodded her response.

As Willis was finishing marking on her chart he noticed the commotion coming from the entrance to his right. A large man, 6-2 at least, and burly was making steady time towards him. His eyes were intent and angry, it was startling the calmness he observed as he stalked towards Willis.

"Step away from her." The man pointed at Ethan, his voice steady.

"Sir, I was just checking out her lungs." Ethan had his hands up in surrender, trying to calm the man down.

"You're going to kill her! Get away!" the man was now in Ethan's face. Angry veins popping out of the man's neck. He pushed Ethan away quickly, he was able to keep his footing and remained standing.

"Sir, I need you to calm down. We're taking care of her the best we can," Ethan's voice was calm but dominant.

At this point, someone had called security and two other nurses were standing by trying to contain the situation, to no avail.

"You shut up!" The man took a step towards Ethan again, he brought his huge hand up into a fist and swung it towards Ethan.

It collided with a tremendous force with his jaw. Everything was in slow motion suddenly, a male nurse was trying to grab the burly man's arms but he shook them off. Ethan lost his balance with the result of the punch. He was falling backward, his right arm trying it's best to reach the ground before anything else. He ended up landing on his shoulder, his head whipping backward, his temple collided with the pillar that sat behind him.

It should have knocked his lights out, and yet, the result of what could only have been iron will power kept him awake. The explosion of pain like fireworks throughout his head heightened his awareness of the situation. Before he could think about it too much though, the man was on top of him again.

His heavy combat boots were landing swift kicks to his abdomen. The reflexive curling in on oneself resulted. Willis was trying to catch his breath as every kick knocked it out of him. The man landed 4 solid kicks before switching tactics. He started throwing fists wherever they would land. Ethan's arms were attempting to create a shield between him and the assaulting limbs. He was trying to pull his knees as close to his chest as possible.

The man's fists were finding their targets. One to the kidney's, shoulders, a few to the head. And then they stopped suddenly.

It took him a second to register the cease in activity. He was laying on his shoulder, his head resting against the cold tile below him. Blood dripped from his mouth and temple, a small puddle forming. Every nerve in his abdomen and chest screamed at him, firing constantly. He was dazed from the onslaught, his mind was fuzzy and he could see the room spinning slightly. There were voices around him, they were shouting… he thought.

They were saying _Stay awake _and _We've got you. _He didn't know what that meant, he was fine. He thought.

His mind became suddenly aware. He sucked in a huge breath, then his lungs were heaving. He could feel the blood pooling into his lung, someone had lifted him onto a gurney and he began to spit up blood onto the crisp white sheets.

He hurt everywhere, he let out a groan of pain.

He could see the outline of Mario Savetti's face, and Jesse was there adjusting the oxygen mask that had been placed over Ethan's blood covered face.

"Dr. Willis, we've got you. Just keep breathing for me alright?" Jesse was saying, they were wheeling him to Center Stage.

They began their work quickly, cutting his shirt off to reveal the horribly bruised and broken skin of his abdomen.

Their quick ultrasound revealed blood pooling in his abdomen. He needed surgery. Now.

Dr. Savetti ordered and OR be prepped and they wheeled him off, both Jesse and Dr. Rorisch in tow.

**After the surgery**.

It was a Thursday night. It had been a morbidly exciting Thursday.

Dr. Campbell, head of the ER department sat in the break room with the doctors of the ER.

"Obviously, most of you have heard already, but to set the record straight: Dr. Willis was caught in an attack by a patient earlier this evening. He is currently stable. I can't tell you much, but what I can say is that he will most likely be fine. That doesn't mean his injuries aren't severe, but they could have been worse. The man that attacked him was R.J Wilkons. He's the son of Mrs. Mary Wilkons, who Dr. Willis had been treating when he was attacked. As you can guess, he was treating R.J's mom. The police have him in custody, and he is currently getting a psych consult as we speak. We're hoping the best for Dr. Willis, as an integral member of your team, I wanted to give you all a heads up on the situation. But we need to get back to work now," he nodded and stood. The ER team were talking amongst themselves as they funneled out the door.

Campbell took a breath, it had been about 2 hours since he finished working on Ethan, he should be waking up from the anesthesia soon. There was some news to be told about the attack.

But first, he needed to check on his friend.

Will stepped into the hospital room, the smell of freshly made linens and the beeping of the machines greeted him. Willis's heart-rate was elevated, but not too much. Rox had fallen asleep in the chair to the left of Ethan's bed. She had just gotten off of her shift, heard the news, and had been there ever since.

As if on cue, Ethan's eyes began to open from their chemically induced slumber. He sat incredibly still, conscious of the stiffness that had settled into his very bones. Will stood to his right, hands in the white lab coat's pockets.

"Welcome back, you had quite the incident,"

Ethan let out a controlled breath, pain and tiredness escaping with it, "What the hell happened?" He brought his hand up to palpate his bruised and aching temple. The pain was sharp, no pain medication had been administered besides what was left of the anesthetic. His head injury needed consulting first.

"You were attacked by a patient's son. You sustained a nasty head wound to the temple and massive abdominal bruising and lacerations which ended up causing a rupture causing internal bleeding."

"Well that's a mouth full," Ethan's hand dropped.

"You've definitely got a concussion, I wouldn't be surprised if you experienced some psychological symptoms. I'll do the psych eval now if you'd like, so I can get you on some morphine before it really starts to wake up."

Ethan nodded and allowed him to do the evaluation, Will finished and ordered a pain killer drip be started.

"This may not be the best time, but while you're awake I figured you should know something," Will started, "The man, R.J., psych eval showed he had intense paranoia. They're not sure what caused it, but they do know one thing. A few months ago a 17-year-old girl was brought in with a GSW to the abdomen. The shrapnel had scattered in every direction. There were several bleeds. One of the bleeds had a source that couldn't be found. She ended up dying, the autopsy showed a tiny piece of shrapnel had been lodged behind her intestines causing her to bleed out. The shrapnel was so small it was too hard to identify on the scans. The girl was R.J's sister, Ethan. He apparently recognized you from the case and decided now was a good time to beat you to a pulp.

The case was no one's fault but R.J. blamed you. I thought you should know from someone close rather than the police." Will finished, he searched the younger man's eyes for any sign of emotion but found none.

Ethan nodded slowly, "Thanks for letting me know." The pain killers were beginning to set in, "I think I'm going to get some sleep," Will nodded and patted him on the leg before leaving.

Rox still hadn't woken up, thankfully, he thought. He didn't want to do anything but close his eyes, but the guilt that had risen from the darkness of his mind had begun to form kept his drooping eyes from closing.

He should've done more, he should've looked closer at the scans. She was only 17, he could've saved her. His train of thought trailed off as he lost consciousness.

**3 days later**

"Ethan! Are you insane? You were seriously injured, you are absolutely, in no way shape or form in any condition to be discharging yourself!" Rox was standing at the nurse's station while Ethan signed a few papers. Her voice was fierce and demanding, "You're not well, Ethan, you could end up killing yourself for this. Do you really want to risk it?" She begged him to rethink his choice.

He finished with the papers and turned to look at her, "I'm a doctor too you know, and I say that a few stitches in the abdomen can mend in the comfort of my own home." He had changed back into his cargo pants, combat boots, and tan t-shirt covered by his Angel's jacket. He limped away towards the lobby, Rox was on his heels.

"Ethan you can't be serious. This is dangerous." Rox tried again.

"I'm fine, Rox. Don't worry about me, if I think I'm deteriorating, I'll let you know." He wasn't going to change his mind.

"At least let me walk you to your car," she was begging in her mind for him to say okay.

"Okay, come on," he responded.

He was holding his left side, where Campbell had fixed his internal bleeding, and his head had started pounding. Man was he in bad shape.

"You should really let me at least drive you home. If you drive, I'll be convinced you actually have a death wish,"

He took a breath and huffed out his answer with a nod, "I'm fine."

He made it halfway across the parking lot to his car when he finally had to take a break, his breathing had become more ragged with each step. He had placed his hand on the side of his car and was now leaning against it for balance. His grimaces were rippling across his face.

"Ethan? Are you alright?" Rox was standing with absolute concern on her face.

His head hung with the waves of pain increasing steadily.

He shot a hand out to her outstretched arms as he fell to one knee, half sliding down the side of his Jeep.

"I'm going to pass out…" he managed to get out before the dark spots started getting bigger

She was yelling for help across the parking lot, two doctors were rushing towards them. She was holding on to him, trying to keep him from hitting his head on the concrete ground. His eyes began to roll back in his head and he went limp in her arms.

When he came to in the hospital he was a little confused, forgetting the events of the night before.

"Welcome back sleepy head," Rox greeted him.

He remembered everything then, the girl he killed, the man who attacked him, Campbell telling him what happened, then collapsing in the parking lot.

"Ethan?" Rox asked, concern laced her voice.

"I could have saved her," he whispered. His voice was barely audible.

Rox suddenly realised who he was talking about.

"Ethan, there was no way you could have seen that piece of shrapnel, it was no one's fault." She lightly squeezed his arm.

"There's always a way," he responded quietly.

"Unless you have x-ray vision, Ethan, patients are going to die. And even if you were some sort of superhero, you can't save everyone."

Something broke in him then, his demons broke through his walls and he found himself sobbing against her. His hand was wrapped around hers and she clung on to him as if to keep him from floating away.

"Ethan, you're okay… you're okay." She soothed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated, he didn't know what for, but it felt right.

"It's okay, we're going to get through this Ethan, do you understand? You're going to be fine." She held on to him as his tears slowed down.

He knew she was going to be there for him, she was going to be his lifeboat, his rock. He could trust her to be there for him. And sitting there with her arms wrapped around him made him feel completely and utterly safe.


	3. For Those I've Saved Before(WillisAngst)

**For Those I've Saved Before **

Rox and Ethan were in the ambulance waiting for a call. They had gotten a heads up for a possible collision 7 minutes away from their location and were on standby. But not for long, an operator came over the radio:

"Angel's Base we've got a 2 car head-on collision on South Bank St. Officers and fire crew are on their way but you'll make it before them. The caller said 4 injured, no other information was given."

Rox was already headed that way, "This is Angel's Base rig 1 responding, we're on our way,"

"Confirmed, I'll let the other responders know." The radio went silent.

They came up on the accident, "Shit," Ethan let out, hopping out of the ambulance with this medic bag slung across his shoulder.

The sight before them was bad. Two cars involved, a man was standing outside the first overturned car looking dazed. The car was in shambles, not an undented piece of metal in sight.

The second car lay across the street, it's entire front end smashed, and the airbags busting out the windows. The driver side door was open and the woman was sitting on the curb holding her arm, shoulder dislocated. She had a trail of blood running down the side of her face.

Ethan ran up to the dazed man by the upturned car, "Sir, look at me," Ethan assessed the man's injuries, which seemed to be rather mild. He gave him a gauze pad to hold against his head before turning his attention to the upturned car.

He could hear someone crying within, he knelt by the driver side door, gazing in. A woman sat in the passenger side, and an 8-year-old child was unconscious in the backseat.

"Ma'am, look at me, I'm going to get you out alright?" He was trying to calm her down, she was crying for Ethan to get the child out of the back first

Ethan went to the other side of the car, laying his bag down beside it. He removed a cervical collar and placed it around the woman's neck, "Stay still, I'm going to open the door alright?" He pulled the handle and the door began to open, the car shifted slightly.

He held on to the woman's shoulders as he unbuckled the seat belt, pulling her out of the car gently.

"Rox! Get the backboard over here." She had been tending to the female driver.

The woman was placed on the backboard then on the gurney. Another rig drove up just then and loaded the woman up, tending to the woman's and man's injuries.

The kid, Ethan needed to get him out now. Just then, somewhere beneath the car, a flame sparked to life igniting the gasoline that had been pooling beneath. It engulfed the car in flames.

"Marcus! Marcus! Save him! Please!" The woman in the ambulance was yelling, struggling against the straps of the backboard.

"Ethan! The fire crew is 1 minute out, we can't risk another explosion!" She was

shouting at him from the other car, keeping her distance.

The kid must have woken up just then, he started screaming and kicking from the back seat. That was it, Ethan was going in.

He raced towards the burning car, making his way to the side the child was in.

"Ethan!" Rox was running closer.

"Stay back!" He demanded, she stopped.

The flames were growing, he needed to get the kid out. Injuries be damned, he took his pocket knife with the glass breaker on it.

"Take your jacket and cover yourself with it!" He yelled to the kid, he listened.

Ethan smashed the window with his knife, causing shards to scatter everywhere. One flew backward at him, lodging itself in his forearm. It created a deep long gash, at least 4 inches long. He used his gloved hand to gently pull it out and throw it on the ground, returning his attention to the kid. He grabbed the jacket from the kid and laid it across the now shattered window.

"It's getting hot, get me out of here!" Marcus cried.

"I've got you, I'm going to unbuckle your seatbelt and pull you out, got it?" He was trying to work quickly. The kid nodded.

"One, two, three" Ethan was pulling the kid from his upside-down position, out of the car. The flames licking at his feet.

Ethan had the kid sitting in his arms and was meeting Rox with the gurney. They were loading the injured into the ambulances, getting ready to head back when the fire truck finally arrived. Their response times were horrible, Ethan though.

After tending to his patients, Rox pulled Ethan aside to an empty stool near the wound care station.

"You're an idiot." She said, pulling gauze out of the station.

"Sorry," he said, laying his arm down on the table. Blood had run down his arm and hand through the bandages he had applied in the ambulance.

She began cleaning the wound, not saying anything.

"You could have been killed, I told you to wait for the fire crew."

"The kid would have burned alive before they made it, Rox. You saw their response times, it's horrible." He argued.

She was suturing the man's arm, "I don't understand you, Ethan." She said quietly.

"I didn't ask you to."

She looked at his face, searching his green eyes,

"You've got the worst hero complex of anyone I've ever met. You act as though your life is less valuable than the people you're trying to save.

You're always putting your life in danger no matter what. One of these days it's going to be your life that needs saving and you're going to have pushed everyone away until there's no one there to save you." She finished, they were now sitting in silence.

He hung his head, "If others get to live because I put my life on the line. That's all that matters. I would do it all over again in a heartbeat for those I've saved before."

"You're life is just as valuable as those you're trying to save." Rox placed her hand on the side of his face, "Why can't you see that? You're loved and respected and if died, every single person in this ER would be devastated. Why can't you see that." She finished her last sentence matter of factly, she could feel her voice start to shake.

He looked down at his lap, not saying anything.

"I need someone to save me from myself." Is all he said, before looking back up at her with sadness sitting in his eyes.

She grabbed his neck and pulled her forehead to his. She could feel his breathing become deeper and irregular, realizing he had begun to cry.

"I've got you," she whispered.


End file.
